In some head mounted display (HMD devices), an optical collimator is used to project the image of an object at infinity for virtual reality or augmented reality applications. The object being imaged is typically some type of flat display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. Conventional collimator optics are constrained by this requirement of a flat display panel. Correcting the aberrations induced by this requirement can significantly increase the number of optical surfaces and complexity based on other requirements such as field of view (FOV) and resolution.